


有关晚安和晚安吻

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 月光悄悄亲吻月光。





	有关晚安和晚安吻

**Author's Note:**

> →七夕贺文

大体说来，一方通行的房间约等于最后之作的房间。 

一方通行拉开衣柜，从黑白灰的衣物间抽出一条浅色的连衣裙。他的书桌上散落着几只明显属于小女孩的发卡。呱太玩偶坐在他的枕头上，一脸无辜。 

并不是最后之作没有自己的房间，而是她总喜欢粘着白发少年，一方通行起床的时候，早晨洗漱的时候，看书的时候，去便利店的时候…… 

以及晚上睡觉的时候。 

“今晚也一起睡吧？御坂御坂露出装可爱专用笑容，企图混水摸鱼。”穿着睡裙的小女孩搂着枕头和巨大的绿色青蛙玩偶站在房间门口，用笃定的语气说出了疑问句。 

一方通行没有说话，而最后之作非常清楚，在这个别扭又执拗的人的字典中，没有拒绝意味着默许，女孩发出一声快乐的欢呼，连人带枕头扑进柔软的床垫里。 

一方通行背对着女孩换上睡衣，窄窄的腰线和凸起的肩胛骨在面料下一闪而过，皮肤白得晃眼。他似乎想起了什么，回头露出一副凶神恶煞的神情，“那个大得离谱的青蛙不允许上床，挤得我腰酸背痛。” 

最后之作嘟起嘴，“不要啊，这样呱太很孤单吧。把呱太放在床头怎么样？御坂御坂尝试提出折衷的解决方案。” 

“……随便你吧。”

他们的日常便由无数个这样的纵容所构成。

“你也快点躺上来吧，御坂要关灯了哦，御坂御坂跃跃欲试地想要施展自己的新技能。”

“是是。”

“哈！”随着最后之作发力似的一声大喝，天顶的电灯应声而灭。说是新技能，其实只是操控电流实现远程关灯而已，重要的是在过程中展现出潇洒利落的气势。

这个年龄段的小鬼最喜欢这样莫名其妙的游戏了。一方通行漫不经心地想，然而如今的自己对此也不会感到不耐，反而有些不知所以的轻松。

这些轻飘飘的日常生活像是酒精一样麻痹着他，他无法自制地感到快乐，并且心生依赖，想要更多。

“晚安，御坂御坂假装睡意朦胧地说道。”黑暗中，耳边传来最后之作的小声呢喃。女孩挪了挪身体，将两人的手臂挨在一起，悄悄握住一方通行的一根手指。

往日最后之作道的晚安都不会得到回答。“晚安”所维系的某种东西，一方通行在远比最后之作现在的年龄还要小的时候便已经将它舍弃了。自己注定无法融入到这样的平和中去，就算侥幸得到了一点什么，大概很快就会被如影随形的黑暗所吞噬。他不知道在什么时候放开了手，在污泥中直直下坠。扭曲的快感也抵得过货真价实的快乐，做残暴不仁的暴君好过做被掠夺的温顺羔羊。

可是有一颗星星落到了他的手中。星星本应在澄澈的天幕遥遥地闪耀，而不是坠落进地狱，被恶鬼撕咬吞食。

所以他要在无间地狱中为她创造出一个真空的宇宙。

“……晚安。”许久后，一方通行才含糊地回应。他对这种对话十分陌生，咬字生涩又犹豫，像是蹩脚的演员第一次念陌生的剧本。短促的几个音节脱口而出后，他感到心脏一阵酸涩的胀痛。他无法处理也无法理解的感情化作物理的肉体感受盘桓在胸腔，少年皱紧眉头，少有地感到一丝无措。

最后之作惊喜的笑声如同夏夜里清脆作响的铃铛。她窸窸窣窣地爬起来，亲了亲一方通行的脸颊。少年在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出来。

房间里漏进一点月光，照亮了少年面容的一角。那是一个惊愕又茫然的神情。他的瞳孔微微发亮，好像某种晶莹剔透的宝石。

“是让你猝不及防的晚安吻哦。御坂御坂因此看到了你的平时很少见的表情，对自己的突击战术表示满意。”

“……无聊。”一方通行将脸转过去，舌头险些打结。“快点安静下来睡觉吧臭小鬼。”

最后之作毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的后颈，逐渐安静下来。

这是一个寂静的夏夜——然而那对一方通行来说根本不是这样。失去了往日睡眠时依赖的反射以后，平时从来不会注意到的声音从四面八方向他扑来。窗外由远及近驶过的汽车的引擎声，公寓里晚归的人的谈话的声音，空调机器的运转声，时钟齿轮机械地转动的细响，自耳孔长驱直入。

初到黄泉川家时，他时常会因为这样的细小声音而失眠。

他心知肚明，声音并不是主要原因，他始终难以接受自己就这样心平气和享受这样的平和日常，就好像往日他犯下的过错都无关紧要。

那些来自普通人生活中的细碎的声音便变得愈发难以忍受。

“今晚一起睡吧，御坂御坂大胆地提出要求。”某天，最后之作也是像这样，穿着及膝的睡裙，抱着自己的枕头，披着被子站在他的门口。

“哈？你的脑袋出问题了吗？给我回你自己的房间去啊。”

“嘿嘿嘿，占领领地成功！御坂御坂固执己见，并且将枕头飞快地扔到你的床上！”最后之作三步并作两步，扑到了他的床上，并且紧紧地扒住床沿，一副哪怕一方通行来拉她也不动摇的样子。

最后一方通行只能任由她占据了靠墙壁的位置，在黑暗中睁着眼睛，盯着熄灭的电灯发愣。

他在黑暗中听着最后之作的呼吸声，女孩的鼻息由短促逐渐变得绵长，像是月夜下拍打着沙滩的涌动着的海潮。那些细小的杂音都被最后之作轻柔的呼吸声掩盖了。夜晚变得纯粹而安静。

假如他落入海中，波浪会将他托起来吗？

一方通行看着熟睡的女孩。怎样的人，才能亲吻一个怪物的脸颊，在它身边酣然入睡呢。

少年抬起手，犹豫了很久，轻轻摸了摸最后之作的嘴唇。柔软的肌肤带着暖融融的温热，一方通行记得它扬起时的弧度，以及亲吻自己脸颊时的触感。

他俯下身。

黑暗中响起轻轻的亲吻声。


End file.
